Nothing but a Dream
by Liyalai Lindor
Summary: The future Serena shows up in the past but only to be the barrier of bad news... She shares that there is a time demon a foot and his going to manage to kill everyone including Darien! It's going to be a great adventure please REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A part of Sailor Moon S Hearts in Ice will be used in this but changed slightly.  
  
I have been planning to do this story for a long time. It's going to be really neat so... REVIEW! REVIEW! Like I say how am I suppose to know if you like it if you don't review!  
  
Also for people who have been following my other stories....  
  
Vash Meets Hope Vash and Meryl on Earth Kagome's Red Blood Pain  
  
I will be updating soon... Me promise...  
  
Standard Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. As I say I don't think the owner of any of these anime's would come on here and start writing fan fiction on his or her own stories.  
  
What is the name of all the sailor scouts... I'm not sure what all their names are.  
  
Neptune - Michelle  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 1: Nothing but a Dream!  
  
"How long has it been? Twenty? Twenty-five years? No... it's been sixty years now since I last saw your face." The woman stood on the mound of dirt her face covered with tears. She looked over the old ruins of Tokyo and her heart broke even more. She is wearing black leather pants and a tight red shirt. She has long curly blonde hair that goes to mid-back and baby blue eyes. Nasty scars span over her arms, chest, and a few on her face, but that didn't take away from her beauty. She slowly turns around when she heard a rock fall.  
  
A man stood close behind her wearing a black cloak with a hood. The hood covered his face but his essence wasn't good there was just something about him that brought a chill to her spine. When he spoke his voice was even colder then his essence if that could even be possible, "Princess."  
  
She sighed a bit as she crossed her arms and when she spoke her voice was full of sarcasm, "Oh I'm so scared." She reached for the wand that was at her side.  
  
The man doubled over laughing as he spoke his head moving up and down showing that he was nodding to himself, "awe don't be so feisty." Lightening goes off and you can see half of a handsome face. He has tan skin a blue eye and dark hair.  
  
The girl blinked and took a step back, "no it can't be... your dead."  
  
The man shook his head; "No afraid not... to bad your friends aren't here to help you now."  
  
Clinches her fists as anger grew inside of her heart, "It's your fault that they're dead!"  
  
The man laughed some more as he took out a gun. "Who cares? Now you're all that's left and it's time for you to die."  
  
She gasps and then shakes her head as her eyes remain on the gun, "That's cheating." Then fresh tears come when she heard the word die, "we'll just see about that." She brought the wand up as she mutters, "Sailor Planet."  
  
He brought the gun forward pulling back the hammer of the forty-five handgun.  
  
"Time..." Her voice rising in fear as light slowly started to come from the wand.  
  
He pulled the trigger and the bullet exits the chamber.  
  
"Rift!" She moved taking the bullet to the shoulder, she winced and then disappeared.  
  
The man muttered, "Where could she have gone to?!"  
  
The girl ended up on the road just outside of the park. The city seemed to be back to normal with no ruins in sight.  
  
Suddenly a motorcycle goes down the road and nearly misses the girl. The driver goes to a sliding stop gets off the bike and walks to the girl and turns her over. The person from off the motorcycle gasps, "Serena?"  
  
The future Serena blinks to clear her vision and a ghost of a smile comes to her lips, "Uranus?" Then she faints and embraces the sweet blackness.  
  
Uranus picked her up and walked back to the bike. She had a lot of phone calls to make.  
  
When she made it home she carried the stranger in. Neptune rushed to Uranus when she saw her at the door with the stranger.  
  
Neptune gasps her eyes showing pure shock and concern, "What happened?"  
  
Uranus shrugs as she lays the girl on the couch, "I don't know... I found her in the middle of the road... Check that shoulder while I call Darien and the others."  
  
Neptune nods as she unbuttons the girl's shirt and she gasps when she uncovers the bullet wound, "It's a bullet wound!"  
  
Uranus nibbles on her bottom lip as she walks to the phone and dials Darien.  
  
Darien picks up the phone, "Hello, Darien here."  
  
Uranus spoke quickly and as calm as she could, "Darien we have a problem come over here right away, I'll explain when you get to my apartment." Without waiting for a response she hung up and then called Ray and when she picked up she spoke, "Ray I have a problem assemble all of the sailor scouts and come to my place right now." Again she hung up and then walked back to stand by Neptune.  
  
Neptune had gotten bandages and was busy wrapping the girls shoulder, "Where do you think she got all these scars from?"  
  
Uranus shrugs and looks up as Pluto walked in, "Hey guys..." Pluto began but quickly stopped when she saw the girl.  
  
Pluto rushes over to them to stare down at the adult Serena look alike, "Is she alright?"  
  
Both Uranus and Neptune shrug their shoulders at the same time.  
  
Pluto raises a brow, "why dud you bring her here?"  
  
Uranus sighs softly, "She knew who I was."  
  
Neptune blinks, "this doesn't feel right."  
  
Pluto nods in agreement, "well as I was saying, there was a disturbance in the time line."  
  
Uranus stares at the girl for a while, "could she have caused it?"  
  
Pluto nods slowly as she thought, "maybe..."  
  
Darien walks into the apartment looking slightly ruffled and confused, "What's going on...." He stopped talking when he saw the girl on the couch, "Serena?"  
  
Neptune covers the girl up with a blanket that she kept on the arm of the chair, "There was a time disturbance earlier today and this adult looking Serena showed up."  
  
Darien blinked slowly as he walked slowly towards the girl, "So do you think she's from the future?"  
  
Pluto and Uranus nods at the same time but Pluto talks, "Yes that's exactly what we think."  
  
Soon the sailor scouts showed up with Luna and Artimus.  
  
They all sat around the girl and started to talk about everything they knew and what they should possibly do.  
  
Ray blinks as she stares at the girl on the couch, "Yow look at that nasty scar that goes across her eye and down her right cheek."  
  
Serena pouts as she looks at the girl, "I hope that isn't me... She messed up my hair... Those scars are horrible... and... and... she's older!"  
  
Amy laughs as she shakes her head, "We'll all get older some time Serena don't be so freaked out by this."  
  
Luna sniffed at the girls face and then looks back at Serena, "She smells kinda like you but ... dirty..."  
  
Artimus nods in agreement because he smelled at her too, "It's like she hasn't taken a bath for a long time."  
  
Lita who was covering her nose because she was the closest one to the girl, "Yea you're telling me."  
  
Whinnie sighs thoughtfully, "She looks like mommy."  
  
Everyone turns to Whinnie thoughtfully, "Yea but a lot rougher and a lot stinker."  
  
Whinnie nods in agreement as she laid her head on her hands, "I hope she's alright."  
  
Ray sighed as she crosses her arms and leans back, "What if she is apart of those ice people that recently shown up?"  
  
Lita nods slowly as she pounds her hand into her palm, "Yea... What if?"  
  
Amy sighs as she shakes her head, "We have no idea and she's heart.. we shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
  
Uranus speaks up for the first time since the scouts had shown up, "but we can't take any chances."  
  
Neptune and Pluto nods in agreement.  
  
Darien sighs as he looks around the room, "I don't know about you all but I think this is the future Serena and she came back to ask us for our help."  
  
Serena's eyes start to glow, "If that is the future Serena then where is Darien?" She holds her hands to her face as she sighs dreamily, "I wonder what you look like at that age?"  
  
Darien's eye twitches as he rubs his fingers over his forehead.  
  
Then suddenly the future Serena started to talk with her eyes still shut, "Darien isn't here... The Darien in my time is dead... and so is all the scouts."  
  
Everyone gasps as they look at her with a confused look in their eyes, "Then if that's true then why is Whinnie still here? She's from the future?" Asks Amy as she thought about what the Future Serena said.  
  
The future Serena opens her eyes slowly as she spoke her voice as cold as the ice outside, "Not if I came back before the disturbance."  
  
Amy nodded with realization, "Yes true...."  
  
Serena looked to Darien with worry to them, "What should we do Darien?"  
  
The future Serena sighs, "Darien tried but ultimately dies.... You have this fight coming up and then he'll appear.... Unless my presence brings him earlier... but I'm going to help stop him..."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and then puts her hands on her hips, "How your going to do that your hurt?!"  
  
The future Serena slowly started to close her eyes again, "Just a few more hours of rest... then I'll be fine... but I'm not going to let the past repeat itself."  
  
All the scouts sigh as they watch the future Serena fall back to sleep.... Luna speaks up with a nod, "We have no choice but to trust her... if she's telling the truth then it will be helpful to have her experience..." They all nodded and sighed.  
  
Neptune smiles, "Well let's go about our day... I'll keep an eye on her and yall go out."  
  
Uranus smiles, "Thanks I really have to get to class."  
  
Pluto nods her head, "I'll stay here."  
  
The scouts went out to prolly flirt with boys and play video games and Darien stays behind to watch over the future Serena.  
  
(A/N: That's the end of that.... I hope you like! REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW! ) 


	2. Darien's Heart

Slandered Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. As I say I don't think the owner of any of these anime's would come on here and start writing fan fiction on his or her own stories.

Liyalai Lindor,

The following review has been submitted to: Nothing but a Dream Chapter: 1

From: onokentaura ?userid627872)

m.

I like the way you write.

From: Katie()

Like your story, update soon!

From MoonieB()

Its really interesting! i like it a lot. A few things tho...

Where is the real serena??

And its Rini... not whinnie... just thought I would let u know... ( or reeni or how ever u want to spell it)

A/N MoonieB both Serena's are real LOL! One's from the future and one from the past, I guess I didn't make it clear enough... Sowwie - Me will try better. I am very sorry that it's taking me forever get this story up but I just started school and some stuff has been happening. Well I hope yall enjoy my story!

Chapter 2: Darien's Heart

"IF only life can fit neatly in a square box, then it might be a lot more normal." The future Serena thought to herself as she sat on Darien's patio staring up at the stars. Age hasn't taken from her beauty but she has long since gotten rid of those meatballs that she used to wear. She wore her hair to her mid back and curly, her eyes bluer with the wisdom of age but sad with the sorrow of loss.

Darien sat in his living room by his Serena (which is the Serena of his time) and he stared out at the tortured soul of the future. His heart ached for her and he wanted to go outside and comfort her but he knew his real place was with his Serena. Darien sighed and thought to himself, "If only I can make that sadness leave her eyes."

Serena was sitting by him doing almost the same thing as him but her thoughts weren't geared towards pity for her future self. Serena chewed on her thumbnail with a sigh, "Why did she have to show up? Is she trying to steal my Darien since she lost hers?" Her arms tighten around his arm, "Well she can't have him his mine... and I love him." She grinned to herself because it made sense to her mind.

Rini looked worried as she walked over to the counter with Ray, Lita, Amy, and Mina. "I'm really worried." She said all serious sounding too old for her age getting every ones attention. "If she really is who she says she is then I might start disappearing."

Amy's eyes shimmer with tears and she nods, "Yes we realize this but she has been here for over twenty four hours... so it must be something else." She smiled but uneasily she herself didn't want anything to happen to Rini.

Ray chewed on her lip as she stared at the Future Serena with worried eyes, "She hardly talks or eats or anything. If she would just tell us what these ice people are then we could stop them."

Lita nods her head suddenly her eyes sparkling, "Well they haven't shown up in days... Do you think maybe we might of scared them off?"

Mina shakes her head, "I really think they will be back." She said with absolute conviction in her voice.

Ray turns her back on the Future Serena and leans in to everyone, "What if this person isn't what she says she is? What if she is really our enemy in disguise?"

Everyone turned and blinked when they didn't see the Future Serena on the patio anymore and then they turned to Serena to ask her but they saw the Future Serena sitting on the couch watching them with knowing eyes.

The future Serena spoke finally her voice loud and full of authority, "I am sorry I have taken so long to recover, but it has given me valuable time to think about things." She sighed softly and gave what could be a smile or maybe a grimace, "You won't have to worry about the Snow Queen... You will understand everything with her in due time, but the most important person that I know will come back to destroy all of you especially me is named Xander Coldheart. His last name describes him to every strain of his being. His heart is colder then the heart of the Ice Queen..." She stopped when she saw that her younger self was lost, "Yes Serena what is it?"

Serena blinked and then she waved her hand slightly fast as she spoke with confusion in her eyes, "I don't understand... Why do you keep on bringing up this Ice Queen?"

Ray puts two fingers to her forehead and sighs as she shakes her head, "Haven't you been listening meatball head she said that we will all know in due time... Whatever that is supposed to mean."

Serena fell over twitching and then quickly jumped up with her fist in the air, "Ray you don't have to be so mean you know! I just didn't understand!"

Ray gets up with a grin, "Maybe your meat balls are on too tight and you are having trouble understanding everything!"

Serena blinks and then gets an angry look on her face, "Well at least I don't act as stuck up as you!"

Ray laughs as she sticks out her tongue at Serena, "That's because you don't have any brains and can't even give a decent come back!"

Darien's eye twitches as he looks up towards them, "Ladies don't fight.... I think the older Serena is trying to tell us something."

Lita nods her head and then smiles towards the Future Serena, "I bet you miss those times."

Mina and Amy moved closer to listen to the Future Serena's response... The Future Serena was staring at the classic Ray and Serena fight. Rini had fallen asleep with her head in her lap and her thumb in her mouth, something she never admits to doing.

Lita waves her hand in front of the Future Serena's face, "Hello you in there? I asked you a question."

The Future Serena snaps out of it and then focuses on Lita and her question tears swelling in her eyes, "Yes I do miss it..... A lot... You don't know how much Lita. Day in and day out I wish I could just hang out with yall..."

Amy smiles and gives her a hug so does Mina and Lita. Lita smiles and then nods her head, "How about we all go shopping... It'll be fun!" Amy nods her head; "I can put aside my studies for a few hours... I mean what are friends for?" Mina laughs and nods her head quickly her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "We can also flirt with boys there.." She giggled softly as she winked at the Future Serena. "We also need to get you new clothes. I don't think Michelle's clothes look good on you."

Serena suddenly stops yelling at Ray realizing that they were going to the Mall making Ray fall face first into the floor, "I better go get ready!"

They all nodded and ran out of the room in a hurry to go to their homes and change. The future Serena was left gapping at the closed door where everyone left... then her eyes dart to Darien who was staring at her affectionately. Her heart felt like it was going to melt and she wanted to reach out to him but she knew she shouldn't it wasn't her Darien after all.

Darien thinking the same thing knew he shouldn't but he wanted to and in some way needed to and he knew she needed it just as much. He got up and moved over to the Future Serena and put a gentle hand on her cheek.. his lips brushing hers...

The Future Serena's eyes water as she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him deeply as if she was about to die. When the kiss was finally broken she put her head on his shoulder... he had some how ended up sitting by her and she muttered softly her lips against his throat, "Thank you... I needed that... I really miss him so much."

Darien nods his head as he cradles her head with his hands, "I know you do... and I bet if he is alive.... And that guy is deceiving you on him being dead, that he loves you with all his heart and soul. I know how I care for my Serena and I know I would care for you then no matter what. Even though you are the Future Serena you have a place in my heart, Strangely enough it just seems right."

The Future Serena's eyes water and she nods again, "Thank you. You better get ready for your Serena..." She watched as Darien got up and moved to his room and prolly to his shower so he can be fresh for the mall.. She sat there with nothing else and rested... and thought more of what she can do to make sure that the vicious cycle doesn't start again and this Serena of this time doesn't end up a widow like she did.

(A/N End of Chapter)

Thank you and I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to post on my stories. If you have enjoyed this story I have three others out there... THAT'S TAKING ME ALONG TIME TO UPDATE! LOL I UPDATE AT SCHOOL! If you like Trigun check out

Vash Meets Hope

And

Vash and Meryl on Earth

For InuYasha I have

Kagome's Blood Red Pain

Check them out and I will try to update soon! It's just been so hard I just started eleventh grade.... I got kicked out of the house.... Lol I'm 18 silly very legal. But I'm back at home and trying to write a chapter each night before I go to bed... which is hard cause I go to bed late and wake up at five each morning.

Looking forward to reviews

Review so I know how you like it!

OH YEA! Depending on what Ivan does is when I get my next story out.. Lots of people are getting checked out and they might close down my school. Dang hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3

Slandered Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. As I say I don't think the owner of any of these anime's would come on here and start writing fan fiction on his or her own stories.

Quot from Couch Carter

Chapter 3: The Mall and the Future Serena's thoughts

("Our deepest fears are not that we are inadequate") The future Serena thought as she walked through the mall trailing after all her old friends and her old love.

Serena stopped in front of a window and drooled over a dress, "That is so beautiful." Ray was right beside her staring at it and Darien starts to sigh as he rubs his forhead with his two fingers.

("Our deepest fears are that we are powerful beyond measure,") The future Serena went up to stand beside the oogling teenagers and smiled as she thought about what Darien was about to do, for she had already lived this in what seemed to be a life ago.

Darien sighed and he took out his wallet, "I think I can get that for you Serena."

Serena getting all excited looks up at him with a huge grin, "Are you serious? You are so great!"

("It is our light and not our darkness that most frightens us") The future Serena felt like someone was watching her so she looked around nervously, but seeing that she saw nothing she looked back to the younger Serena.

Ray looked jealous as she put her hands on her hips, "I don't think you will fit those meatballs into a dress like that."

Serena sticks her tongue out at Ray and laughed at her, "It's cause you don't have a boyfriend that will buy you one."

Rini sighed as she shook her head, "not this again, why do they always fight?"

Mina sighs as she shakes her head, "come on let's leave them two alone..."

("Your playing small does not serve the world") The future Serena looked at Mina with laughing eyes, "It's ok I can handle them."

So Mini and everyone left all three of them to be alone.

("There is nothing enlightened about shrinking") She watched the two coo over each other as they walked in and talked to the person behind the counter about the skirt.

The future Serena started to whisper to herself.

so that other people won't feel insecure around you..

We were all meant to shine, as children do.

Serena squeeled as she finally checked out the dress and was about to try it on.

Someone behind the future Serena said the next two lines, but instead of it making her happy it frighten her.

It's not just in some of us, it's in everyone.

And as we let our own light shine,

The mans behind her voice sounded cold and ditached from him.

Even though she was freaked out she continued...

we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same.

The man laughed softly to himself as he shook his head, "You always did believe in that quote, is that why you are here? To try to stop me from taking over their lives too?"

Serena frowned as she thought what a cleaver answer would be, "Talon you are the one who destroyed my life, your fight is with me, I do not want you to destroy what they have."

Talon shrugged as he walked off, "Yea, too bad you can't stop me."

The future Serena stares down at her feet with tears going down her cheeks as she thought. (As we are liberated from our own fears, our presence automatically liberates others.) She told herself as she knew that was the reason she was there, she knew she alone would not be able to do it, but two Serena's would be the trick. She watched as Darien and Serena were paying for the skirt, and she knew that these next couple of days were going to be the worst days of all their lives.


End file.
